All in the Cards
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Seven causes mayhem in class, Kurasame takes his pills, Tonberry stalks the class, and through this Deuce manages to be oblivious to everything, including his feelings. For Saranghayo! Ace X Deuce


**-All in the Cards-**

**This one-shot is for Saranghayo who requested me to do a Deuce X Ace story.**

**Pairing: Deuce X Ace**

**NOTE: I know this is going to be one of the popular pairings once Type-0 comes out. Other pairings with Ace include:**

**Queen X Ace: Totally obvious! Class Prez with the Number One Kid in class.**

**Cinque X Ace: Cinque looks like a good type of person to balance out Ace's rash and emotional personality.**

**Deuce X Ace: The nice girl with the boy-next door relationship.**

**Seven X Ace or Sice X Ace: Hey, it could happen!**

* * *

><p>The droning tone of Kurasame-Sensei's voice made her so tired.<p>

_Wake up! You have to wake up! Deuce!_

The brown-haired teen girl groaned and pinched herself to stay awake, fearing his pet Tonberry wouldn't catch her in the forbidden act of sleeping in class. She stifled a yawn and looked around the classroom.

As usual, she saw Cinque, an orange-haired female sitting two rows down from her, secretly applying make-up for the fifth time today. Cinque smiled as she looked at herself in her compact mirror and reached out from her desk to get a stick of pink lip gloss. Noticing all too late a small, green figure snatching the item away from her hands.

Cinque glared at the small Tonberry who's red eyes gleamed mischievously at her actions.

"Give that back, Tonberry!" She whispered, reaching out to grab the precious lip gloss, only for Tonberry to whip out its weapon and point it straight at Cinque's shocked face.

It shook its head furiously and then hopped back to Kurasame-Sensei who glanced down at his beloved companion holding the lip gloss before its Master in triumph. His blue orbs looked straight at Cinque who blushed horribly at her actions.

"Cinque, if you want to play salon in the classroom, please do it in the bathroom like a _normal person_." Her Instructor replied, the tone of his voice emitted to his class how tired he was playing this game with his students.

Cinque meekly nodded, and slumped back down in her seat secretly wishing to melt away from the embarrassment she caused herself. Several students chuckled at her actions and it began a round of loud, inappropriate comments between some of the immature males about why females take so long in bathrooms.

Seven smirked at how childish many of her fellow male classmates were acting and replied sarcastically,"I hope their aim is good in the bathroom. No wonder they're all Virgins."

Kurasame sighed and walked to his desk. He knew when he had lost his class and Seven's comment was only fueling more the flames within the teen-soldiers. Sitting in his chair, he counted down the number of seconds with his fingers.

_One._

_Two. _

_Three._

At this remark, Nine and Eight stood up suddenly from their seats and exclaimed in unison,"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Then they stopped and looked at each other in horror.

With an exasperated glance at his Tonberry, it knew what to do at a time like this. Time to get the pain-reliever pills from the cabinet. **Again **for the fifth time this week. Kurasame rubbed his temples slowly, feeling a headache forming inside his head.

Seven chuckled and winked at the two teen boys one row behind her,"You heard me. Viirrrgggiiinnnsss ..."

She stressed out the word, making all the males blush at their innocence. Several females laughed, including Deuce who knew that Seven was just teasing them for fun.

"Stop teasing them Seven!"

She then turned her head to the voice and saw her classmate named Rem looking at her with pleading eyes. The teen chuckled again, eyeing her lilac-colored hair and then to girl's stern face. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a good-two shoes, Rem. I wonder..." She stopped her sentence and gave the latter a smirk, glancing at Rem's childhood friend, Machina curiously. The teen boy noticed Seven's eyes lingering, slowly digesting his physical form.

"What is it Seven?" Machina asked, raising his eyebrows. He closed his notebook shut, his brown eyes were always alert to his surroundings as he frowned at his classmate's facial expression.

"Are you a Virgin, Machina?"

Machina's eyes widened and a blush crept his cheeks, a sign which was extremely out-of-character to his normally serious and stern personality. His childhood friend couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak at the blonde's question.

She grinned, hitting his buttons like clockwork.

"Ohh? So, the GREAT and POWERFUL Machina's still not deflowered yet?"

"S-Stop that, Seven! W-What are you talking about? Of course, M-Machina's a—"

Rem stopped herself just in time, blushing madly and made Machina's situation worse by making eye contact with him. He turned away, suddenly interested in his notebook as the raven-haired boy hid his face within the white sheets.

The classroom roared with laughter at their reactions. The mischievous blonde smirked, giving her a chance to revile at the scene she caused. The class president soon had enough and shouted at her idiot classmates to quiet it down.

The delinquent had much to say to the straight-laced female but was instantly shut up by the Class Ace who casted a small _Silence_ spell which prevented the rebel from filling Kurasame-Sensei's classroom with foul language.

_This should give those two love birds a notice before anyone else comes and ruins their relationship. My work here is done._

Next to her, a female teenager with albino-white hair spoke softly to Seven smiling at her friend's actions.

"You didn't have to do that, Seven. Machina was going to ask Rem to a walk in the park today, unless you _knew_ that already. Their relationship is growing closer without anyone interfering. You do like to nose into other people's business, don't you?"

Seven smiled and turned her head towards Rem and Machina who were now awkwardly patching things up between them. Emotions and words were being exchanged, fueling Seven's love for the pair.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about Sice." She replied, and began writing on her worksheet.

Sice shook her head, grabbing a pencil from her desk and did the same.

"Yeah, right."

**XxXxX**

Blinking several times to stay awake, Deuce yawned again, covering her mouth out of politeness for her classmates. She was the type of girl who would happily help anyone and anything in need, whether it was a fellow student or an animal, Deuce always spared some of her time to do nice.

Sensing someone's eyes on her, she turned her head to the source and found Ace, who was behind her, staring intently.

She tilted her head in cute confusion, making the boy's cheeks tint slightly red, not that she noticed.

"Hm? Ace, what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Ace shook his head furiously and fished out his cards in frantic motions.

"N-Nothing! S-Sorry Deuce! I didn't mean to stare. I-I-I ...," He stammered, covering his mouth quickly in shock as he lowered his head.

Deuce's brown eyes widened, worried for her friend. She touched him on the arm lightly, trying to console the poor boy. Which was made worse when Ace yanked his arm away from her hand, his face bright red.

Her brown eyes couldn't get any wider as she stood up from her seat and grabbed Ace's hand. His brain couldn't comprehend what was coming next.

"Kuarasame-Sensei! May Ace and I be excused to go to the Healers Office?" Deuce asked loudly, enough for the whole entire class to hear.

Kurasame raised his eyebrows but said nothing, waving his black-gloved hand to the exit. The teen girl smiled and pulled her 'sickly' friend from his seat and out the door. Ace couldn't struggle against her grip, knowing that in his mind Deuce would interpret that as a sign of refusal to get healed.

The trio quietly walked in the hallway, ignoring the decorations ranging from the school's signature red carpet to the pictures of stern and proud Instructors from the past watched them behind the scenes, making the boy feel uncomfortable of their presence.

Suddenly, Deuce stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced him. The sorrow in her large, brown eyes nearly broke his heart.

"Is something wrong Ace? D-Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?"

Ace didn't speak, appalled at the fact that she actually accused _herself_ of harming him in any shape or form. She was always like this ever since she first enrolled in Class Zero. Whenever someone near her was hurt, emotionally, mentally or physically, she always thought she was the one responsible.

_She's the type of person to carry everyone's burden on her shoulders._ Ace thought, his blue eyes looked at her round, lovely face he adored so much in his dreams.

Without thinking, his hands reached out to cup her smooth, peach-colored skin. Deuce's eyes held confusion and mixed feelings while her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Ace slowly smiled as he put their foreheads together.

"You didn't do anything wrong, D. I did."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, still worried at Ace for his sanity. She wasn't bothered at all by intimate affection her friend was displaying before her. Her female classmates were often touchy-feelly with one another as they all lived in the same dorm house.

Ace hoped that she understood the intimate gesture, but with one look at her face and seeing that there was no blush or embarrassment, he mentally sighed. His thoughts ran back and forth in his head.

_Don't you get it Deuce? I LIKE YOU! No wonder__ she's called an Innocent Child by everyone in Zero while those bastard haters called her Dense Deuce. She's totally obvious to love isn't she?_

Closing his blue eyes, he smiled.

"I'm sure."

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity until both of them realized where they were. Ace was the first to part away, rubbing his forearm nervously. Deuce just smiled, feeling his warmth from her forehead fade away.

"Um, do you need to go to the Healer, Ace? We're almost there."

"No, I'm fine."

They both smiled at each other as they slowly walked back to class. Out of habit, Ace took out his deck of cards and shifted them through his fingers. His blue eyes softened, remembering his future prediction last night.

_**Love will come. You have to be patient until then. The one you love may seem uninterested, but give that person time. Love will shine through.**_

"It was in the cards after all." Ace whispered. Deuce looked at him with her curious, brown eyes.

"Hm? Did you say something Ace?"

Ace just smiled and shook his head, putting his deck back into his pouch.

"Nothing, Deuce."


End file.
